forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoya Suda
Kyoya Suda (須田 恭也 Suda Kyôya) is the main playable character in Forbidden Siren. He also makes a playable appearance in Forbidden Siren 2. Kyoya is a 16-year-old student, who is fascinated by folklore and has a fondness for his mountain bike (which he uses to travel to Hanuda Village). After hearing of a mass killing spree that occurred in Hanuda in 1938, Kyoya travels there to investigate, only to be caught up in events. He has a strong personality, unafraid to speak his mind or help others. His relationship with Miyako becomes stronger as the game progresses, with Miyako placing the utmost trust in Kyoya to defeat Datatsushi. Story Kyoya arrives in Hanuda on his bike, until it broke, forcing him to wander the woods aimlessly. As night fell, he stumbled upon a ceremony involving Miyako Kajiro, whom he has seen earlier. However, Jun Kajiro spots him and Kyoya fled the scene, only to be confronted by a drunken police officer, Tetsuo Ishida, who attempted to shoot him. In a panic, Kyoya jumped into a car and mowed Tetsuo down, killing him. An earthquake broke out and a Siren rips out through the night. Tetsuo revives as a Shibito and shoots Kyoya off the cliff. Waking up, Kyoya is helped by Hisako Yao, who takes him to Irazu Valley Chapel in Karuwari. Hearing screams, Kyoya found Miyako again and accompanies her after she wished to evade her brother Jun. They both hide in an abandoned house in the Tabori settlement during the night, during which Miyako mingles her blood with Kyoya’s via their palms (to give him immunity to transformation). Shibito invaded the house shortly after so the pair escaped, eventually reaching Janokubi Valley. In the Janokubi valley, Miyako realizes that in order to escape, they must defeat the leader of the shibitos (a nearby Shibito Brain), Kyoya successes and in the process he sets fire on Shiro's car and also acquires Tetsuo Ishida's revolver. Then he returns to Miyako and Jun appears and shoots him off the outcrop. Hisako, having remembered her true purpose, arrives on the scene and abducts Miyako. Kyoya fell unconscious and is recovered by Shiro, along with Yoriko (who receives the Kajiro blood via transfusion of Kyoya’s blood). Kyoya and Yoriko then enter the Nest, a large hive-like construction, and reunites with Tamon and Kei. The group then witnesse Miyako’s sacrifice and the arrival of Datatsushi, who goes berserk and destroys a large portion of the Nest. After this, Tamon and Kyoya team up to penetrate the core of the Nest, at which point Kyoya is contacted by Miyako’s spirit. For most of the third day, Kyoya wanders lost in the Nest until Shiro (dressed in Kei’s robes) arrives and gives him the Uryen. Later when Shiro releases the floodgates of the Mana River, the Red Water sweeps Kyoya over to the Mirror Pool, where Miyako’s spirit guides him to Datatsushi’s dimension. By then, Jun becomes a Shibito and Kyoya defeats him, taking the Kajiro family sword, the Homuranagi, and uses it to decapitate the god. This act renders the underworld of Hanuda’s time unstable, causing Hisako to age dramastically and die. Due to Kyoya’s exposure to the Red Water, he does not return to the real world but he annihilates the remaining Shibito using the Homuranagi and Uryen. This reveals that Kyoya is the perpetrator who massacred the villagers in the legend that brought him to Hanuda in the first place. At the end credits, Kyoya is seen alone, wandering the desolate village, trapped in the underworld. He makes a reappearance at the end of'' Forbidden Siren 2'', in a minigame unlocked by beating the game on Normal difficutly. In his stage, it's revealed that he continues his quest to banish all supernatural evil he comes across. This scenario is set at the very end of the game's chronological events, acting as a sort of clean-up to the Yamijima Island Reality's inhabitants, the yamirei and yamibito. The mission objective is to destroy yamirei within a time limit, which replenishes after defeating all yamirei within a stage. However, defeating at least one yamirei is enough to clear the stage. Arriving to Yamijima in mist, he says that he will fight any evil he can find, over and over again. Still armed with the Uryen and Homuranagi, Kyoya slaughters as many yamirei, Kou Yamibito and Dog Yamibito he comes across in the grade/middle school of the island, likely repeating this throughout the rest of this reality. Personality At the start of the game, Kyoya is confused and startled by the events of the policeman and getting shot at. His wonder of the mysterious nature of Hanuda subsided later on, as he protects Miyako. He is a good and friendly person, but he can have a way of botching up saying something that is supposed to be sympathetic. He tells Miyako, who is crying over the death of her dog, that “Look, the dog’s dead now” as a means of making sure that she is able to accept the loss of her dog, though he realised that he said it in a way that made the comment sound insensitive. He keeps promises, as when Miyako wished for everything in Hanuda to go away – all the evil that it represented – Kyoya followed suit by killing Datasushi and slaughtering all shibito. His determination to destroy evil is also evident in Forbidden Siren 2, where he says at the start of his scenario, “''As long as you creatures exist, I will keep coming back, over and over again…''” and declarations such as “''I’ll get rid of everything! Everything!”, showing an intense hatred for supernatural monsters such as the shibito and yamibito. Relationships *Protects, guides and is given the blood of' Miyako Kajiro''' *Briefly teams up with''' Tamon Takeuchi''' *Meets Kei Makino, who he is forced to leave behind when Kei is unconscious *Rescued from death by Shiro Miyata; is later given the Uryen by him when Shiro is disguised as Kei *Falls in near the bank of a river near, and rescued alongside with, Yoriko Anno; later leaves the Miyata Clinic and penetrates the Nest with her *Meets Hisako Yao just after being shot; slips up in church to find Miyako; realizes her nature when seeing Datatsushi resurrected; faces off against her before separated in Nest by flood; confronts her''' in Inferno *Meets '''Jun Kajiro while first meeting Miyako; is later shot by him; later kills Shibito Jun''' with the Uryen *Witnesses the resurrection of '''Datatsushi; fights and decapitates him Missions Forbidden Siren Forbidden Siren 2 Trivia *He is the only sword-wielding playable character in Forbidden Siren. *Kyoya is also playable in Tamon's Day 3 03:00 level, taking up the second half of the level. *Being the main protagonist of the game, he appears in the timeframes Yesterday, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3 and X Days Later. *The Day 3 level where he and Tamon team up is the only time that there are two playable characters in one mission. *He is the only playable character from the original game to return in Forbidden Siren 2 - even though Harumi also originated from the first game, she is non-playable and her appearances are limited to a flashback set after the first game and hallucinations by Takeaki Misawa. *Kyoya Suda and Mamoru Itsuki from Forbidden Siren 2 have several similarities: Both of them are the main characters, and during the final half of the game both of them team up with secondary protagonists (Kyoya teamed up with Tamon to infiltrate The Nest; Mamoru teamed up with Nagai to infiltrate the Spider's Thread) and ended up being separated after reaching a certain point. Both Kyoya and Mamoru also destroyed the ultimate enemy of their respective games using a holy weapon (Datatsushi and Mother respectively). *His role in Siren: Blood Curse is filled in by Howard Wright. *His name is the combination of the name of someone Naoko Sato liked, combined with Goichi Suda's surname, of whom Sato is a fan. *There is a relationship between Kyoya Suda and the number 3: **He was led to Hanuda to investigate the myth of the massacre of 33 people **A comet in a newspaper article that interests him is said to appear every 333 years **His first appearance in Forbidden Siren happens on the 23rd hour (aka 11pm) **His headset plays a song entitled "Massacre 333" **He ends up inspiring the “Massacre of 33” myth **He survives and is playable during all 3 days **He interacts with Jun 3 times (first meeting Miyako; being shot by Jun; fighting him in Inferno) **He interacts with Hisako 3 times (after being shot by the policeman; she tries to take the Uryen from him after Datatsushi’s resurrection; entering Inferno) **He encounters 3 antagonists in Inferno (Hisako, Jun and Datatsushi) **There are 3 pillars in Inferno **3 shots from the rifle ends the first phase of the Shibito Jun boss fight **The fight with Jun has 3 phases (rifle fight, fleeing and using the Uryen) **The fight with Datasushi ends when he is blasted by the Uryen 3 times **His appearance in Forbidden Siren 2 occurs at 33:33:33 (33 hours, 33 minutes and 33 seconds) **The school area where his Forbidden Siren 2 scenario takes place has 3 areas Gallery Kyoya as the XX Massacre Killer.gif|Kyoya Suda depicted as the one responsible for the XX Massacre in Japanese myth Siren-4.jpg Siren-19.jpg Siren-20.jpg|Kyoya and Miyako Siren-21.jpg Siren-8.jpg 8gae8efa784.jpg|Miyako and Kyoya Kyoya Suda ID.jpg|Kyoya's ID Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Secret playable characters Category:Playable Characters